


My blood is my ink

by smoakscreen_98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakscreen_98/pseuds/smoakscreen_98
Summary: wrote this a long time ago. I'm just putting stuff out there now.





	My blood is my ink

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a long time ago. I'm just putting stuff out there now.

A ballpoint pen. A ball-pen. Any kind of pen. A PEN.  
PEN. It writes. Speaks in its own silent way. For it cannot tell its story any other way.   
Just one way. Its own way. With its life. Its blood. Commits its every drop to paper.  
At times it wavers. Spills ink. Misspells words. Makes grammatical errors. Errs.  
Stays still sometimes. Tires. Rests. Regrets. Stops. Pauses.   
At times, it runs. Runs after something. From something.   
It can lose its way. In a jungle of words. Lost in thought.  
Lost in itself. It can be found again.  
Or not.  
It breaks. It weakens. It dies.  
Its way of living is to slowly kill itself.   
Allows itself to be consumed. To be moved.   
Or rather, wielded. Wielded by a hand that knows.  
A hand wishing to create. Hoping to make a change. Make better.  
A pen surrenders itself to its murderer. Leaves itself in the hand of a writer.


End file.
